


R for Ronald

by Dramione84



Series: M for Murder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: A 3 part drabbled ficlet that charts the course of Hermione's relationship with Ron after the war. Written as a series of snippets of conversations Rated M mostly for the language





	1. Chapter 1

**1st September 1998**

**London Gatwick Airport, Crawley, Surrey, UK**

I can't believe we are doing this!

Ok, look at the available flights and pick one.

Paris. Leaves in an hour.

* * *

**15th September 1998**

**Grand Hôtel du Palais Royal, Paris, France**

You should have cast a Silencio Ron! I can't believe you got us kicked out!

Me?! It's you who makes all the noise!

Well...it's not my fault they are prudes!

* * *

**27th September 1998**

**Hôtel de Vendôme, Paris, France**

It's beautiful here.

Yea I really love Paris.

* * *

**6th October 1998**

Hôtel de Vendôme, Paris, France.

Ok, close your eyes.

Berlin.

* * *

**8th Ocober 1998**

**Lux 11 Berlin-Mitte, Berlin, Germany.**

Ronald! Seriously!

*incoherent noises*

I knew it was a bad sign when they boasted about their breakfast buffet.

* * *

**28th October 1998**

How does Grand Hyatt Berlin sound? It says here it's a 5-star hotel with a large rooftop spa and pool and spectacular views of Berlin

Let's see? suites feature the latest B&O TVs and hot drinks facilities. The marble bathrooms include flat-screen TVs, and free WiFi, yea that suits me!

* * *

**29th October 1998**

**Grand Hyatt Berlin, Berlin, Germany**

You never see things from my point of view! You aren't the only one who lost someone, Hermione!

Grief is still grief, whether you lose someone physically or not, Ronald!

* * *

**31st October 1998**

**Meliá Madrid Princesa, Madrid, Spain**

Oh look at that view! There's the Royal Palace and the Casa de Campo

The what?

Honestly Ronald!

* * *

**10th November 1998**

**Hotel NH Madrid Príncipe de Vergara, Madrid Spain**

You didn't have to hex the vases in the lobby.

Whatever.

Fine.

* * *

**2nd December 1998**

Do you want to go home for Christmas?

No.

* * *

**3rd December 1998**

**Thon Hotel Rosenkrantz Oslo, Oslo, Norway**

Honestly, Hermione. We are supposed to be having fun and you are reading!

I'm learning the language.

Fair enough, but do you have to learn all of them?!

føkk deg

What?

* * *

**18th December 1998**

**Oslo Hotel Apartments, Oslo Norway**

dra meg hardt i rompehara

That's actually quite hot.

* * *

**20th December 1998**

Seriously?!

Yea, apparently the couple next door don't like you talking dirty to practice your accent

It's not my fault you responded so enthusiastically.

Whatever. Where you wanna go?

* * *

**21st December 1998**

**ICEHOTEL Jukkasjärvi, Sweden**

This is actually quite cool!

I hope we get to see the Northern Lights.

The what?

Northern lights is a common name for the Aurora Borealis - Polar Aurorae in Latin- in the Northern Hemisphere.

I wish I hadn't asked.

* * *

**22nd December 1998**

din bæsj

* * *

**25th December 1998**

Merry Christmas, Hermione.

Merry Christmas, Ron

* * *

**4th January 1999**

**The Manhattan Hotel Rotterdam, Netherlands**

reetneuker

* * *

**5th January 1999**

**Hilton Rotterdam, Netherlands**

What's that?!

Cube House, a museum in a 1970s residential complex

Muggles are weird.

* * *

**7th January 1999**

**Restaurant Hotel & Spa Savarin, Rotterdam, Netherlands**

Come on Hermione, talk to me.

**9th January 1999**

Please

**11th January 1999**

How is it that you can go to any country, pick up a phrase book and become practically fluent in less than a week?

Honestly Ronald, it's not hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**12th January 1999**

Rotterdam is boring.

You pick somewhere then.

* * *

**13th January 1999**

**Hotel Deima Kaliningrad, Russia**

Königsberg Cathedral is a Brick Gothic-style cathedral that used to be Königsberg, Germany. It's dedicated to Virgin Mary and St Adalbert.

You're practically a walking Encyclopedia!

* * *

**22nd January 1999**

I can't keep doing this

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said half the things I said. Come here, look, let's just go to bed and make love and everything will feel better in the morning.

* * *

**26th January 1999**

**Scandic Grand Marina Skatuddskajen, Finland**

Ron! You've got to see this!

It's beautiful here.

Uspenski Cathedral is an Eastern Orthodox cathedral in Helsinki, Finland, dedicated to the Dormition of the Theotokos. Its name comes from the Old Church Slavonic word uspenie, which denotes the Dormition.

Like I said, my little bookworm is a walking encylopedia

* * *

**29th January 1999**

Mulkku

Charming Hermione

* * *

**31st January 1999**

It's your fault we are getting kicked out of this hotel, not mine. Cast a silencio next time you want to scream obscenities at me in half a dozen different languages

* * *

**1st February 1999**

**Metropolitan Boutique Hotel, Krakow, Poland**

What's the matter?

The receptionist reminded me of someone.

Who?

* * *

**3rd February 1999**

Huh.

What?

I've just worked it out.

What?!

She reminds you of Lavender.

* * *

**4th February 1999**

Italy?

* * *

**5th February 1999**

**Grand Hotel Villa Medici, Florence, Italy**

The House of Medici was an Italian banking family, political dynasty and later royal house that first began to gather prominence under Cosimo de' Medici in the Republic of Florence during the first half of the 15th century.

I wish I hadn't asked

* * *

**20th February 1999**

You're being ridiculous!

Fuck sake Hermione, you know what? You're fucking hard work. I never had half this shit with Lavender!

* * *

**27th February 1999**

Hermione, talk to me. Seriously, it's been a week now.

* * *

**1st March 1999**

You're beautiful and I really don't deserve you.

* * *

**3rd March 1999**

Venice?

* * *

**4th March 1999**

**Hotel NH Collection Venezia Palazzo Barocci, Venice, Italy**

I could have sworn I just saw Blaise Zabini

* * *

**25th March 1999**

I expected the Italians to be more open minded!

* * *

**26th March 1999**

**The Gritti Palace, Venice, Italy**

Ginny sends her love, hopes we are both having fun.

Tell her to get a portkey and come meet us at Torre Massimiliana fort, Isola di Sant'Erasmo

Where?!

It's like Italy's answer to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**29th March 1999**

Ok that's weird.

What is?

Ginny just thought she saw Blaise Zabini in the Caffè Florian. Chatting up some blonde she said.

Nah can't have been. She must be completely boggled.

* * *

**3rd April 1999**

Rome?

* * *

**5th April 1999**

**Albergo Del Senato, Rome, Italy.**

Seriously, how many fountains are there here?!

57

Only you would know that.

* * *

**9th May 1999**

**Hotel ibis Nice Centre Gare, Nice, France**

I'm going to the Musée Marc Chagall.

Yea I'm staying here.

* * *

**22nd May 1999**

**Hôtel Ellington Nice, France**

You sound sexy when you speak French

* * *

**24th May 1999**

**Hôtel Antibes Sophia Antipolis, Valbonne, France**

I don't like the green walls

* * *

**25th May 1999**

**Hotel Novotel Sophia Antipolis, Valbonne, France**

That pool is to die for I could actually stay here for the whole summer.

* * *

**3rd September 1999**

**EPIC SANA Algarve Hotel, Albufeira, Portugal**

LOOK!

Wow. I didn't think I would actually enjoy spotting...what did you call them?

Dolphins

* * *

**21st September 1999**

Cala-te, cabrao do caralho!

Same to you!

* * *

**24th September 1999**

Come on Hermione, talk to me.

* * *

**29th September 1999**

Where you wanna go then?

* * *

**1st October 1999**

**Hotel Mercure Alberta Barcelona, Spain**

Seamus told me they have a fantastic muggle football team here, we should go to a game.

* * *

**23rd November 1999**

**Hacienda de San Rafael, Seville, Spain**

Do you want to go home for Christmas?

No.

Sure?

Why? Do you?

Not particularly.

I'd rather stay here for a while.

* * *

**12th February 2000**

**Hotel Alhambra Palace, Granada, Spain**

I just love the architecture here.

Food's pretty good too.

* * *

**14th February 2000**

Me cago en tu puta madre

Hermione, its Valentine's day, let's not fight eh?

* * *

**17th February 2000**

Tengo ganas, Tienes ganas?

Now that IS sexy.

* * *

**20th March 2000**

**La Villa Mauresque, Saint-Raphaël, France**

Va te faire foutre!


	3. Chapter 3

**23rd March 2000**

Hermione, come back to bed.

* * *

**30th March 2000**

Close your eyes.

The Rivera

* * *

**31st March 2000**

**Hôtel Cassitel, Cassis, France**

Oh Its perfect! Just look at that stunning view

Not much of a mini bar, Mione.

* * *

**1st May 2000**

I could stay here forever! That cafe is wonderful and Pierre is such a charming man. Last night he chatted to me for hours after closing about the Rivera. His family have lived here for centuries, and he hopes his sons will keep up the tradition.

Not much of a 'nightlife' though Hermione.

* * *

**31st May 2000**

Fine, let's go back to Paris.

* * *

**1st June 2000**

**Hotel ibis Paris Italie Tolbiac 13ème. Paris. France.**

Let's go visit the Louvre.

You go I'm gonna watch some muggle tv.

* * *

**5th June 2000**

Putain, je suis crevé

* * *

**6th June 2000**

Tu me gonfles

* * *

**9th June 2000**

J'en ai plus rien à foutre!

* * *

**10th June 2000**

**Hotel ibis Paris Opera La Fayette, Paris, France**

Come on, love, talk to me.

* * *

**2nd July 2000**

I miss Ginny

* * *

**5th July 2000**

Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Harry!

* * *

**7th July 2000**

Hermione… come out of the bathroom. Come on…. Stop crying.

* * *

**1st August 2000**

**Hotel mercure paris arc de triomphe etoile Paris, France**

Come to bed Hermione

J'en ai ral le cul

* * *

**26th September 2000**

I miss Harry, I miss Ginny, maybe we should think about going home.

* * *

**4th October 2000**

**Hotel ibis budget Paris Porte de Montmartre, Paris, France**

Paris is fucking fantastic, Hermione

* * *

**7th October 2000**

T'es rien qu'un petit connard! Où êtes-vous allé?

Hermione, only one of us speaks the languages you keep screaming at me in. Just fucking scream at me in English like a normal person.

Translation Ronald: You really are an arsehole! Where have you been?!

* * *

**20th October 2000**

Come on, 'Mione. Talk to me.

* * *

**21st October 2000**

You didn't come back here for 3 fucking days. I was going out of my mind.

* * *

**1st November 2000**

We all suffered in the war, 'Mione. Not just you.

* * *

**5th November 2000**

I want to go home.

* * *

**7th November 2000**

I thought you loved Paris? You spend all day in those little cafe's or going round the museums and art galleries, I'm really loving the nightlife here. We have both found something we can enjoy, why not just stay. We could find an apartment.

* * *

**10th November 2000**

I miss London. I miss Ginny. I miss Harry. I miss your Mother. I want to go home.

* * *

**12th November 2000**

**Gare Du Nord Station, Paris.**

I do love Paris, but I also miss London. It's time to go home.

* * *

**20th December 2000**

**Queen's Road, Richmond, Surrey, England**

This house is beautiful! I'm going to put in an offer.

* * *

**21st December 2000**

I can't believe my prick of a brother!

I swear Ginny, if I eat an entire tub of ice cream every time we break up I will get ridiculously fat. It's alright for you , but we aren't both eating for two!"

* * *

**14th January 2001**

What were you fighting about this time?

Doesn't matter, but I'm glad you bought these glasses. You can eat ice cream, I will just drown my sorrows.

* * *

**20th February 2001**

He was gone a whole week! I locked him out the house.

* * *

**16th March 2001**

We fight so much, Gin. I don't know what to do any more.

* * *

**4th April 2001**

_I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't do this anymore. We fight too much and I wasn't ready to come home. I love you. I will always love you. But we need to be apart. Ron._

* * *

**5th April 2001**

I just feel relieved in some ways.

He's still a prick, even if he is my brother.

* * *

**18th February 2001**

I don't understand, Hermione. I thought you missed London and that's why you came home.

I just need to be on my own for a bit. Work out what I do and where I go from here. Harry sorted out the assignment for me when I finished my training. There's a muggle and wizard war going on over there, and they could use the help. I won't be doing much field work, mostly research.

* * *

**2nd March 2001**

**Camp Taji, Iraq.**

Granger, briefing starts at oh-six-hundred sharp.

* * *

**24th December 2004**

You look radiant, the tan really suits you.

Yea but a couple weeks back in England and it will soon fade. Is James really excited about tomorrow?!

Yea, Harry backed down and let me buy him a training broom! I can't wait to see his face. Don't tell mum, she will have a fit!

* * *

**26th December 2004**

Do you think you will stay?

I'm not sure yet, Harry.

* * *

**1st March 2005**

_I have an assignment in London for you. You're my best researcher and I need you. Harry_

* * *

**2nd March 2005**

How can you expect me to work with HIM Harry?!

It's not exactly going to be a picnic for me either, Granger.


End file.
